Today's school stakers
by KysShish
Summary: Not mine Inazuma Eleven. Soccer. Soccer.Soccer. Study. School. Let's take a little glance or maybe more to our beloved characters when their in school.


_This story is not written by me, just by my little sister who doesn't have an account. Since she's annoying me to upload her stories so I made a deal with her that I'll upload at least just one and she'll stop to which she picked this. So... I don't know what has gotten in her mind..._

* * *

_Ever thought how our precious Raimon players act in class? Or what thet discuss? If your not, well I am! If your intrested come with me for we'll sneak inside the Raimon school, but unforetunately or us, the security is high therefore we can only peek for a little scenes today, so...Here goes our effort!_

Scene 1: English Class:

"Good morning everyone, I'll start the class immediately since were preserving time." The math teacher said. "Okay, before we go forward to our discussions, I am Yome Kuroi, your substitute teacher for today as your math teacher is absent."

"I'll just sleep for the whole period." Kurimatsu whispered.

"I'm hungry." Kabeyama growled.

"We just had recess." Kazemaru replied in a low tone.

"I wonder what kind of person is Yome-sensei." Endou said with enthusiasm.

"Endou-kun is interested in almost everything in life." Aki said.

Yome said," Okay, I'd like to know how good everyone is in following instructions, since so we'll have a test." Yome gave everyone the test paper with 10 instructions in it.

"I'll give you 15 minutes to finish it." Yome said, " Time starts now."

_1.) Read everything before doing anything._

"Okay." Gouenji and Kidou thought.

"Following is going to be easy." Endou, Handa and Max thought.

"I'm starving." Kabeyama complained followed by a sigh from Kazemaru.

_2.) Write your name in the upper left corner of your paper._

Everyone except Gouenji and Kidou did what was stated in number two.

_3.) Draw 5 big circles below your paper._

Endou drew five big circles and Handa, Max and Kazemaru did the same.

Kabeyama drew a cirlce and imagined it to be an onigiri.

Aki stayed silent along with Gouenji and Kidou, still not doing anything.

_4.) Draw small triangles in each within each circle._

They did the same thing and now Kabeyama hallucinated it as a cake.

Aki, Kidou and Gouenji sighed.

_5.) Shout your name out loud._

"Mamoru!"

"Ichirouta!"

"Handa!"

"Max!"

"Kabeyama..."

"Kurimatsu!"

And the rest followed and Aki, Kidou and Gouenji sweatdropped.

_6.) Compute 546 x 386 at the side of your paper._

They computed and answered: 210 756.

The other three stared at the paper wondering if the rest of their classmates even know how to follow instructions.

_7.) Shout "I am the master of following directions!" _

"I am the master of following directions!" the whole class, except the three, shouted.

Yome struggled not to laugh.

_9.) Count 1-10 backwards._

They counted backward except for the three and Kabeyama.

Kabeyama started whispering different names of food, instead.

Kidou's eye twitched, Aki giggled and Gouenji bowed his head like how Kazemaru usually does it.

_10.) Now that your done reading, do only the insturction in no. 2_

Aki, Kidou and Gouenji wrote their name on the top left of the paper and then there was awkward silence for the rest.

"Okay, time's up everyone!"

Scene 2 Computer Class: 

"Okay, everyone next meeting we'll go to the Computer Laboratory so I want the rules to be clear and used in the Lab, but if you feel unfair so I'll give you a chance to create your own rules in the Lab so I'll divide the class into 3 groups." The teacher said," I'll give you 30 minutes to brain storm on what rules your going to apply in the Lab, there must be 5 or more rules, and later on perform it by roleplaying in front. It must only be 3-4 minutes of performance."

The group members:

Group 1:

Kabeyama

Someoka

Kurimatsu

Megane

And 3 random classmates.

Group 2:

Endou

Natsumi

Aki

Ichinose

Domon

And 3 more not-important characters.

Group 3:

Kazemaru

Gouenji

Kidou

Haruna

And four more.

*Time Skip*

Scene 3: Performance Time

"Okay, everyone go back to your for practice is done." The teacher sighed," The performance won't be on the order of the numbers but It'll be picked randomly. Each group leade pass a paper with the names of your members."

As they all passed the teacher closed her eyes and randomly picked one of the papers and opened her eyes to see what she picked out, " Okay, first to perform is the Group of Endou, the second group."

On the perfromance:

"Good day everyone, this is the performance of Group 2." Endou grinned," we are to show the Dos and Don'ts in the Lab."

Natsumi blushed at her role for she is to carry the Cartolina paper with different words and colors.

"R-rule n-number one!" Natsumi said as she carried a red cartolina paper that said: Rule 1, " The Don't."

Ichinose came into the scene and pretended to have a computer and pretended to accidently destroy it by pressing the keyboard with too much force.

"Be careful in handling the computers!" Endou said.

"The Do." Natsumi said while holding another that said "DO"

Domon came into scene and acted to have a computer and using it in the correct manner.

"R-rule number two." Natsumi did the same thing again, "The Don't"

Everyone in the group except Natsumi and Endou went into the scene and pretended to be noisy and talk to each other and Aki acted with a loud voice, "Ichinose-kun What's the answer of question number 4?!"

"I think it's soccer!" Ichinose replied.

"What?" Endou said out loud.

"Endou-kun, your lines." Aki whispered.

"Wha? Uh, Oh, yeah..Sakka Yarouze!" and everyone laughed ," Oh, I mean Don't be noisy in class."

And their performance ended after the 5th rule was intruduced and everyone clapped.

"Okay, next is Group 1!" The teacher, Kitsune , said.

The group stood in front and an anon character said, " Rule 1: observe silence."

And the whole group made. A "shh." sound.

The watchers sweatdropped.

"Rule 2: Behave in the Lab"

They just stood there dojng nothing.

"Okay, okay stop!" Kitsune said," Was the 30 minutes not enought for you to practice?"

They nodded.

"How come the first perfromers did it?" Kitsune sighed," Sit down, all of you. Next group."

Group 2:

Everyone sat down, in a manner they have in class, except for Kidou.

"Good morning class," Kidou acted," I am your substitute teacher for today 'cause as you see Kitsune-sensei is sitting and watching us over there."

Everyone looked at Kitsune-sensei and she just smiled.

"Today, were going to the Computer Laboratory but before that I'd like to discuss the rules with you first. First off, why are rules important." Kidou said," Raise your hand if you want to answer."

They pretended to raise their hands.

"Gouenji." Kidou said.

"So that we could avoid accidents."

"Yes, another answer. Haruna."

"It is important, because it can lead us to the correct way, like Math, for example. We need to follow the rules in algebra to get the correct answer."

"Okay, now what are the rules you know that are supposed to be followed in the Lab. I need ten opinions." Kidou scanned those who raised."Okay, Gouenji again."

"No bring of foods and drinks."

"Why?"

"So that the ants won't come!" Kazemaru interpreted as his it was said in the script " Why do I have to act the hardheaded character?" Kazemaru thought.

"Next thought!"

Kazemaru elbowed a random guy and told him to answer.

The guy stood up and said," Don't-"

"I did not call you, sit down." Kidou said sternly, "Okay, you" he pointed the guy behind Haruna.

" Don't open unnecessary websites."

"Okay, why?"

"Because it will distract you from you work."

"Next, you!" He picked the random guy before who is hesitating to answer because he got scolded by Kidou.

"Uh.. Don't be noisy."

"Why?"

"So that you can listen to the discussions."

"Why would I discuss in the Lab when I can do it on class? I need another answer."

"So that you won't disturb others who are working."

"Okay, what else?"

Gouenji raised.

"Is Gouenji my only student here? How about you." He pointed at Kazemaru.

"Beats me, I don't know." Kazemaru said.

" Don't know? There are so many rules like no surfing, no diving, so swimming becase there is no water and you might get injuries for diving in the floor."

"WTF"

And a minute passed before they ended.

"Okay now cla-"

_Unfortunately the guards caught us fangirls/ fanboys(?) And kicked us out of the school..But who knows there might be a time we'll slide in and peek again, atleast we have a little clue what they do. But seriously. Want to know how Fubuki does in Hakuren, kyaaa~ so excuse me whileI fangirl about him and think of plans to peek in his class at Hakuren. Bye.'Till next time._

_-Ryoko Ozaki_

* * *

_She even dared to use my OC without my permission, but anyways I don't care._


End file.
